


oh canada

by oceaanwaves



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, homesick mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaanwaves/pseuds/oceaanwaves
Summary: Mark is homesick and Johnny comforts him.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	oh canada

**Author's Note:**

> They could be dating or they could just be close friends, it’s really up to you :)
> 
> Yes this is inspired by the JCC episode where they go to Chicago and such cuz it’s so damn cute

Johnny could hear the faint sound of the tv from where he was standing at the top of the stairs. He rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs, wondering if he forgot to turn it off before he, Mark, and Doyoung went to bed earlier that night. As he peaked his head into the living room, he saw Mark sitting on the couch, giggling at the old cartoon playing on tv.

Johnny came up behind the couch and grabbed Mark’s shoulders, scaring him.  
“Ahh! Dude, what the hell, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Mark said with his hand over his chest.  
Johnny just laughed and flopped down next to Mark on the couch.  
“I hope you don’t mind that I’m down here- actually it’s late and I’m probably being too loud-“ Mark started to get up but Johnny grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.  
“Dude, it’s fine. In high school I used to stay up playing video games until 2 a.m. My parents are used to the noise.” Johnny said with a chuckle.  
“Well, ok then.” Mark replied as he relaxed into the couch, his focus now back on the tv.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Johnny asked, glancing at Mark.  
Mark shrugged, looking out the window next to the tv. “Something like that.” 

Johnny could always tell when something was bothering Mark. They’ve been close since the first time they met and Johnny feels as though he knows Mark better than he knows himself. 

“I’ll be right back.” Johnny said as he headed to the kitchen, leaving Mark on the couch. He quickly dug through the drawer that held miscellaneous things- pens, paperclips, takeout menus, and spare change. He grabbed a penny and went back to the living room.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Johnny asked as he held the penny out to him. Mark gave him a small smile and took the penny. 

It was something Johnny’s father had done with him when he was younger, and it was something Johnny had started with Mark when they first met. This was one of the rare times Johnny had an actual penny- being in Korea most of the time, he didn’t need to carry American change around with him. 

Mark sighed, turning the penny over in his hands.  
“I guess I’m just a little... homesick.” He said, trying to find the right words.  
“Homesick for Korea?” Johnny asked, turning his body towards Mark.  
“No, and that’s the weird thing. I’m homesick for this, for Canada. Being here in America feels like I’m back home in Canada and it just makes me not wanna leave.”  
“You don’t wanna go back to Korea?” Johnny asked softly, understanding in his voice.  
“It’s not that I don’t wanna go back, it’s just that I feel so... at home here, you know? The customs, the language, even the cartoons, they’re what I know best and what I miss the most when I’m in Korea.” Mark said, leaning his head on Johnny’s shoulder.  
“Believe me, I know the feeling,” Johnny said.  
“I miss being home too. But you have me, ok? We can watch reruns of 90s sitcoms and eat cheeseburgers and sing the Canadian national anthem if you want.”  
Mark laughed and looked up at him.  
“That sounds nice.” He said shyly. “Thank you, Johnny. I really appreciate it.”  
Johnny kissed Mark’s forehead and wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulders.  
“Anytime. And I mean that.” He said, pulling Mark closer to him. Mark wrapped his arms around Johnny’s middle and laid his head on Johnny’s chest. 

Suddenly Mark didn’t feel so homesick anymore.


End file.
